


the café where it happened

by ramblingrevolutionaries



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Chaos Ensues, Crossover, Gen, The Schuyler Sisters, i love them, i've had this written for a while, les amis meet hamilsquad, my dead revolutionaries, the cafe crossover that nobody asked for, there's so many characters i need to keep track of omg, this is hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:04:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8595550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramblingrevolutionaries/pseuds/ramblingrevolutionaries
Summary: Jehan got bored in a Les Amis meeting one day. Chaos ensues.





	

The Café Musain was always busy. Admittedly, it was usually due to the regular meetings of Les Amis de l’ABC, a gaggle of French students at NYU who discussed politics there after being introduced to the café by the leader of their little group, Enjolras after their friend Eponine, a Women’s Studies major at the same university, had given him a croissant after her last shift of the week.

 

Angelica Schuyler made her way into the café, waving at her fellow Women’s Studies major who was stood behind the counter, taking someone’s order. Behind her followed her younger sisters Eliza and Peggy, whom Angelica loved more than anything. Eliza was at college with her, whilst Peggy was in her last year of high school. The Schuyler sisters were New York natives and had been regular customers of the Café Musain since they can remember. Angelica made her way to the counter and her sisters found a table near the window – the girls visited the café so often they had a routine. Angelica would order whilst the others found a table.

 

‘It’s busy, great’ Alexander thought as he walked into the café grumpily, as John, Herc and Laf strode merrily behind him. Alex had overheard someone talk about the café in his politics class, something to do with “the best croissant in the city” and they had a bit of a French accent so he assumed they must’ve known what they were talking about. He consulted Lafayette and in his words “ah, a good croissant is ze mark of an excellent café – let’s go!” and there they were.

 

On the far side of the café, Les Amis de l’ABC were having their regular post-class meeting. Enjolras was giving a rousing speech, with Combeferre and Courfeyrac giving whoops of support. Although, Jehan was a little distracted, looking at a table of three girls on the other side of the café by the window. Two of the girls seemed to be in a very intense debate as they sat across from each other, whereas the other one just looked at her cup of what Jehan assumed to be hot chocolate going by the mountain of whipped cream and marshmallows she was slowly working her way through. She looked slightly younger than the other two: she looked left out. Jehan felt a tug on their heartstrings and looked to Enjolras quickly – surely he wouldn’t notice if they slipped away for a couple of minutes?

 

Peggy Schuyler scooped up the extra marshmallows that Eponine had given her with her teaspoon and quickly moved the spoon to her mouth, quickly eating the gooey sweets and licking her lips to get rid of the cream on them. As she went to pick up another spoonful, she saw someone move to sit in the seat opposite her. Angelica and Eliza’s conversation lulled slightly as they turned to address the new person at their table.

 

“Hello.” Jehan spoke, breaking the newly formed silence, anxiety bubbled up inside of them: this was a bad idea, just get up and go back to your friends, go go go.

 

“Hi,” Angelica addressed them in response, “is there a reason you joined us?” She smiled kindly and spoke confidently in order to protect her sisters.

 

“Uh, yes,” Jehan answered, their French accent sounding very different to her American one, “I’m here with my friends, over there, and my blond friend,” they pointed to Enjolras, who was still stood up and was on the verge of shouting, “becomes a bit… oblivious when talking about politics and I saw that -”

 

“There was an extra seat over here and you’d try and make some more friends?” Eliza suggested; she tended to see the good in all people.

 

“Actually, I saw that you two,” they pointed to Angelica and Eliza, “were engrossed in conversation and you,” they directed their gaze at Peggy, “looked a bit left out and like you could use a friend.”

 

As Jehan said this, Peggy had lifted the cup of hot chocolate to her mouth and slowly lowered it back into its saucer. It was at this moment, Eponine decided to come and take their orders for food.

 

“So, what would you like, mademoiselles?” She asked, without looking up from her apron where she was getting her notebook. “Oh, Jehan!” She exclaimed once her notebook was in hand and she looked up, “What are you doing over here? Why aren’t you with the others?”

 

“She looked lonely.” Jehan replied, gesturing to Peggy.

 

“That’s so kind, Jehan,” Eponine patted their shoulder, “Peggy doesn’t like to get involved with Angelica and Eliza’s political conversations. She says that they’re too boring.”

 

“Oh, you were discussing politics?” Jehan asked, turning to Angelica and Eliza, smiling with their arms crossed.

 

“Well, yes, but really we were talking about Eliza’s massive crush on -” Angelica didn’t get to finish talking about Eliza’s crush because her mouth was covered by the girl in question’s hand.

 

“No one. We were talking about no one.” Eliza reaffirmed, before returning to the mocha in front of her.

 

“JEHAN!” A masculine voice shouted from across the room, Jehan sat up right, instinctively worried that it was Enjolras and about what he would say if he knew that he had left the meeting to talk to someone else. They slowly turned their head and looked over at Les Amis to see Bahorel looking over at them with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Alors,” Jehan spoke in French before realising the girls they were surrounded by didn’t speak French to their knowledge, “that’s my cue to go back. It was lovely meeting you, Peggy, Eliza and Angelica. Good to see you, Ep.” They nodded at each of the girls before walking back to the loud group of Frenchmen.

As Jehan took their seat at the large table with their friends, they heard a loud protestation come from the table of four guys next to them.

 

“He’s so ignorant!” The short guy with his hair in a neat ponytail exclaimed to the taller of his two curly haired companions.

 

“Oui, je sais, Alex, but he is your professor, there is nothing you can do about him.” His friend answered with a French accent, patting his shoulder. Jehan watched as Enjolras turned around to face the other table.

 

“Pardon me,” Enjolras spoke, his accent evident in his voice, “but you’re not talking about Professor Adams of NYU, are you?”

 

“Yeah,” the small man’s well-built friend answered in a low voice, “he keeps making sexist comments whenever the women in his classes stand up for themselves.”

 

“Wow, really?” Jehan spoke up. “Enj, we should do something about that.”

 

“Good idea, Jehan.” Joly agreed.

 

“Who are you four?” Enjolras asked. The shortest of them went to open his mouth before he was stopped by the shorter of his two curly haired friends.

 

“Well, this loudmouth is Alexander Hamilton,” he gestured to the shortest of them all, “I’m John Laurens, and this is Hercules Mulligan -” he pointed at the largest of the friends, “and this is Lafayette.” John patted the shoulder of the Frenchman stood next to him.

 

“Nice to meet you.” Enjolras spoke clearly. “I’m Enjolras, and this group is Les Amis de l’ABC.”

 

“We’re all French, by the way.” Courfeyrac added. “I’m Courfeyrac and welcome to the abyss.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi this is my first piece of work on here, i came up with this idea with my friend Anna (mrslaurelritter) but I hope you enjoy and i'm sorry it's short. i will post more eventually i think.
> 
> Translation of French:  
> Jehan: "alors" - "so"  
> Laf: "oui, je sais" - "yes, I know"


End file.
